


Por un apagón

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah está en su habitación cuando ocurre un apagón… ¿Podrá esto ayudar a decirle a cierto rey lo que siente por él?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por un apagón

Una joven, de no más de veinte años, estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, terminando un ensayo en su computador. Sus ojos verdes, ya cansados, observan lo escrito en la pantalla… todo su trabajo, por fin acabado.

Se estiro, perezosamente, en la silla. Había estado horas sentada escribiendo aquello, por lo que sus músculos ya reclamaban descanso… Cuando estaba a punto de guardar el archivo, las luces comenzaron a parpadear… hasta que se apagaron.

-¿Qué rayos?...-Murmuro sorprendida cuando la pantalla del ordenador se apagó…-Por favor… no…-Todo su trabajo… botado al caño…-¡Rayos! No es…-Cerró la boca antes de decir las palabras que en su adolescencia había dicho tantas veces…

Con cuidado abrió uno de los cajones de escritorio y dio con una linterna. Siempre había tenido una guardada por si acaso sucedía aquello. Con cuidado se levantó, y alumbrada por su linterna, llegó hasta la ventana, de su dormitorio, y vio que el apagón había sido general.

Suspiro pesadamente… no se le hacía muy lindo no tener luz, todo su trabajo de había perdido… Su vista se fue al cielo y se sorprendió por lo que vio. La luna estaba llena y alumbraba con su luz, las obscuras calles. Las estrellas parecían pequeñas luciérnagas regadas en el manto nocturno. ¿Por qué nunca había visto aquello?... Claro, por la electricidad…

-Dentro de tu corazón, colocaré la luna, dentro de tu corazón…-Su voz salió en un pequeño susurro. Hace año alguien le había cantado esa canción, mientras compartían un baile de ensueño… No había pensado en él en mucho tiempo… no deseaba pensar en él… su corazón no se lo permitía. Ella lo había rechazado… pero aún así, en ese momento, lo deseaba a su lado, no le importaba si él lo rechazaba… sólo deseaba estar con él…-Perdón… por no comprender lo que me ofrecías… y rechazarte cruelmente… por favor perdóname, Jareth…-Dijo en un murmullo mientras una solitaria lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-Entre las estrellas, dejaré mi amor, entre las estrellas…-Sintió como unas manos la sujetaban de la cintura y como un suave suspiro se dejaba brotar sobre su nuca… Su pulso se acelero y sus mejillas se colorearon… Un suave olor a cuero y bosque llegó a su nariz. Sólo había conocido a una persona que oliera de esa manera y, que aparte, conociera aquella canción…-Hola… cosa preciosa…

-R-rey g-goblin…-Dijo suavemente la muchacha. ¡Cielos!, ¡Sólo él hacía que su mundo se volteara de revés!.

-Jo… hace unos momentos me llamaste por mi nombre… cosa preciosa, ¿Por qué volvimos al "rey goblin"?...-Ella sintió como él apoyaba suavemente su mentón sobre su cabeza.

-¿Es-estabas es-escuchando?.-Preguntó la muchacha nerviosamente… fingiendo que seguía observando las estrellas…

-Claro, cosa preciosa.-Murmuro con suavemente… sintió como el cuerpo de Sarah se tensaba entre sus brazos…

-¿Por qué estás aquí?...-No era un hecho que le molestase, pero ella no lo había invocado, ¿o sí?...

-Yo cumplo tus deseos Sarah, incluso los que no pronuncias…-Lentamente giró a la muchacha, para quedar frente a frente. Ella tenía la vista baja y sus mejillas tenían un fuerte color carmesí… Suavemente posó su mano en la barbilla de la joven y le hizo subir la cabeza. Lo último que Sarah sintió fue como los labios de Jareth se posaban en los de ella…

Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Jareth… acercándolo lo más posible a ella… No quería separarse de él… No quería abrir sus ojos y descubrir que todo había sido un producto de imaginación y su cansancio.

Suavemente se separaron por la falta de aire. Sarah mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pero la suave voz de Jareth le confirmo que aquello no era un sueño…

-Mi cosa preciosa… mírame…-Ella le obedeció y poco fue abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con los ojos bicolores del rey, que la miraban con cariño y amor, en ellos.-Te perdono…-Dijo antes de volver a besarla. ¿Cómo no perdonarla, si la amaba?...

-Te amo…-Susurro Sarah cuando se separaron. Como respuesta Jareth la abrazó más contra a él… no necesitaba decirle lo que sentía… ya lo había hecho hace años… Pasaron unos minutos abrazados y de pronto llegó la luz. Jareth observó como la habitación se ilumino y como ese aparato, en que Sarah había estado ocupada todo el día, se prendía.

-Cosa preciosa…-Jareth observó como la muchacha estaba durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho… se veía muy tierna… y le daba pena despertarla… Con cuidado la tomo entre sus brazos, para después tenderla suavemente en la cama. Con un movimiento de muñeca, Sarah quedó vestida con una camisa de dormir verde claro. Hizo lo mismo con él y quedó vestido con un pijama de ceda negro.

Con cuidado se recostó al lado de Sarah… ella, aún dormida, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho se Jareth mientras que un pequeño suspiro brotaba de sus labios. El rey la abrazó y antes de dormirse chasqueo sus dedos para dejar la habitación en penumbras… Definitivamente todo era mejor en la obscuridad… alumbrado por los tenues rayos de la luna… El rey lentamente se fue quedando dormido, abrazando a su futura reina.


End file.
